


a marching band

by sejutaejo



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post Book 3, Pre Book 4, Soft Kuvira Saturday, soft kuvira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sejutaejo/pseuds/sejutaejo
Summary: The Great Uniter visits a young boy's village.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	a marching band

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the song Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance
> 
> i found out there was something like softkuvirasaturday on twt and i just had to contribute.

People were shuffling to the opposite direction. The boy, standing still like a rock in the middle of a stream, looked up to meet the nervous faces of his townsfolk. He didn't know why they were hurrying away, but the last thing he saw before he drowned in this mass of bodies was a sleek metal train stopping near the gate to their village.

When the crowd flowed past him and he was left alone in the middle of dusty grounds, a man in green robes and metal accessories walked to the confused child. "What are you doing here? Go back to the town center." The armored man said, but the boy only continued to stare silently. The man spoke again, "Where are your parents? You should be with them."

The boy remained still, but the truth was he didn't have parents. The boy was an abandoned child living off the scraps of the village. If the man couldn't tell by his ragged torn clothes and dirty hair, then he thought the man was stupid. 

"That's it. Come with me.", the man took hold of the boy's wrist in a painful impatient grip. He was about to drag him to the town center where he assumed the other people were walking to awhile ago, but a strong voice stopped him before he could pull at the boy's arm.

"You can go ahead inside the village, Captain. I can handle this.", a woman sleekly adorned with metal armor and clothed in different greens was walking towards them with both her hands behind her back. The woman's eyes were imperious and hard, and the beauty mark under one of them only added to the woman's commanding aura. The boy almost wanted to go with the Captain instead, if that meant getting away from this powerful presence.

But the Captain let go of his hold. The hand that once gripped his arm rose up in a salute before he marched away, turning behind a building to where the rest of the village was gathered. 

The boy was quiet while the woman looked at him, but it was a different silence from his curious one with the man awhile back. He was nervous under the studying gaze of green eyes, his voice was hiding instead of refusing to come out.

But the woman's gaze softened, and, in a graceful drop, she knelt on the ground to the boy's eye level. A small smile moved her lips, "Hello, you can call me Kuvira." 

Kuvira's hands were resting on her knees, and the boy was grateful that the she wasn't planning to touch him without his consent. The boy looked up again to her eyes that were now the color of grass instead of hard jade. He felt his own lips curling into a nervous smile. 

"What's your name?" Kuvira asked.

"Te." he answered.

Taking that as his consent to touch, Kuvira took his hands on her own and ran her thumbs around the red gashes on his knuckles. "How did you get these, Te?"

"Fighting for food." He replied immediately, honestly. 

Darkness and anger at some far away thing clouded Kuvira's eyes for a few moments, but she blinked and her eyes were once again looking at Te. "We need to heal your hands. You should come with me." Her larger hands were still covering Te's but they don't pull or drag him. She was waiting for his answer.

"Okay." he said. But then he pulled up his rags and pointed at his knees surrounded with the same hurting redness that covered his knuckles. "Can I get my knees healed too?"

He didn't say anything more, but he somehow knew Kuvira understood why he was so battered up, if the determined gaze in her eyes was any indication. "Of course." She let go of his hands and opened her own arms to Te. "Let me carry you to the infirmary."

Te didn't move, still suspicious from the crowd's earlier nervousness at the armored people's arrival. But Kuvira had that look Te has never seen before in the people of his village. It was something warm and kind and genuine, and Te was glad for it.

He let Kuvira lift him up and carry him as she stood, and they made their way to the metal train.


End file.
